


Facing Shadows [Podfic]

by SpecialShera



Series: Beyond the Ocean Beach- Rayemars [Podfics] [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialShera/pseuds/SpecialShera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: <em>Kairi, Sora, and Riku; learning how to fight as a team has its ups and downs.</em></p><p>
  <em>Inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7479">Deep Shadows</a> by Harukami.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Shadows [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayemars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayemars/gifts), [Edmondia_Dantes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edmondia_Dantes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Facing Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369746) by [rayemars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayemars/pseuds/rayemars). 



> Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and the Disney Corporation. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
> Thanks for letting me read this!

To stream: [Stream on MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6rn3r3kuz2h5m7q/Facing_Shadows.mp3)

or

To download: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6rn3r3kuz2h5m7q/Facing_Shadows.mp3)


End file.
